geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Tartarus
Tartarus '''(formerly known as '''Silent Akbar) is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Riot, Aurorus, EndLevel, Cyclic, Hinds, Aquatias, Salaxium, Komp, Azuler, and Vermillion. The level was openly hack-verified by Riot and later completed legitimately by Mullsy on February 9, 2020. It is designed to be almost humanly impossible and was uploaded by Riot to challenge the entire community to see who could legitimately beat it before he retired from the game. Whoever would verify the level will receive a shoutout from Riot, although this prize was invalidated for a short time due to Riot's YouTube channel being terminated. Riot now has a new channel and the prize is therefore up again. On January 6, 2020, Russian 240Hz player Dolphy supposedly verified the level after 61,746 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YYQBbrsV5Y Riot and EndLevel teamed up to question Dolphy himself, and according to them, Dolphy was unable to properly answer questions, although admitting that he has xbot '''installed on his computer (a program that allows you to use any form of '''macro), and on February 10, 2019, EndLevel released a video exposing Dolphy. Canadian player Mullsy legitimately verified the level on February 9, 2020 after 211,267 attempts and over a year of playing it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx2IHj6YpRw&t=96s On February 10, 2019, Mullsy's version of Tartarus was rated and placed almost immediately at #1, above Zodiac (#2). History After a long period of time with no one seriously attempting to verify the level, Canadian player Mullsy started practicing Tartarus on January 3, 2019, when he uploaded his first progress video of 32%. This was already very close to surpassing, at that time, world record percentage of 39% set by GD Lapis a while before. Three days later, Mullsy completed a run of 52-100%, setting his first world record on the level. On January 9, Mullsy would go on to break the world record from 0% on the level, completing a run of 40%, and also completing a run of 22-57% (which contains some of the hardest parts of the level). On January 16, he completed a run of 41-100% and on January 26, 2019, he got 45% from 0%, stretching both world records. He would go on to beat his records on numerous occasions, getting runs such as 22-84%, 61%, 64%, then 73% and on March 29, 2019, a breathtaking 91%. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F1IrMm2EAM&t=82s After this, progress videos slowed down as Mullsy took a break from the level. But after returning, he completed a run of 35-100% and then 6 days later, 21-100%. And on July 26, 2019, Mullsy died at 97%, crashing at Salaxium's final wave, a death which is arguably the worst fail in Geometry Dash history.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNoPN-CwjKg&t=86s Mullsy's progression on the level inspired multiple people to initialize a race for the verification, The most notable being Dolphy and MetaManZ, who quickly started gaining progress on the level. MetaManZ would end up getting records of 20-97% and 53%, while Dolphy quickly got a record of 55%, making him second on the world at the time behind Mullsy, who had already gotten 97% at that point. Dolphy would then go on a break from the level, before returning over 4 months later, with a supposed new best of 78%. After returning he started making very controversially fast progress, dying at 91% 5 days later. 2 days after this, he also completed a run of 23-100%. On December 30, 2019, Dolphy supposedly died at the second-last ball-timing at 98%, before hack-verifying the level exactly a week later on January 6, 2020 after 61,746 attempts. A month later, Mullsy became the first person to legitimately complete the level, beating it on February 9, 2020 after 211,267 attempts. O''n February 10th, 2020, EndLevel released a video which provided evidence supporting that Dolphy had been a hacker, and many consider Mullsy to be the only legitimate verifier of the level.'' On February 12th, 2020, Mycrafted became the second person to have beaten the level legitimately after 42,599 attempts, 10 minutes after a 92% fail. Gameplay * 0-23% (Vermillion): The level starts with a very pixel-perfect quadruple spike jump. After that, the player encounters a very inconsistent jump orb-spam which he/she is required to hit the jump orbs at the last second, also there will be another jump orb that he/she must hit at the end of the jump orb's hitbox. Following that is a tight normal speed ship sequence with a gravity portal that can really throw you off. Then, the player enters a minor mini cube orb-spam is required some minor timing. After that is one of the hardest parts of the first section of the level. The spikes are nearly touching each other and there are not many spaces. Next, the player enters a difficult mini ship sequence that features gravity changes and the spikes are tighter than the one in Bloodbath. You will change into a normal ship later, but it still required some tricky tight ship. The UFO segment afterward is harder than it looks because many spikes are placed at a buggy position that needs a little timing. Then, the player enters a cube section that is pure-memorization, with no timing required and is easy to remember. The drop has a little break, but make sure that you remember which jump orb in which portal you should hit because it will kill you if you don't hit the right orb. * 24-35% (Aquatias + Riot): Then, the player will transition into an extremely difficult triple-speed mini ship sequence that is very tight with jump orb timings and gravity switches that will really throw off the player. When you get past that, a small section of tight wave and a UFO timing after that are not insanely hard like the first one, but still, need some decent timing. * '36-40% (Komp): ' A chill part of the ball segment begins Komp's part and then another ship sequence that is insanely tricky with more jump orb timings and gravity switches. * '''41-47% (EndLevel): '''After that, the player will enter a normal cube section which features some late timings. The straight fly after that is more insanely tight because of a switch portal in the middle of the straight fly. * '''48-53% (Salaxium): '''After a horrendous ship transition, there is a short spam cube section that usually in an impossible level. Then, the player enters an extremely difficult half speed swing copter section that many considers being impossible in 60Hz. Timing of the cube after that is similar to the one before the swing copter. * '''54-63% (Azuler): '''A UFO part that is very tight after that start Azuler's part which also needs practices and spam skill. The mini ball segment after that is not better which is similar to the UFO. After that is ANOTHER SWING COPTER part, but it not that hard as the first swing copter. After a buggy transition, a mini ship straight fly part is tight and harder than the normal ship because it is harder to control the small ship. A small section of normal tight wave ended Azuler's part. * '''64-81% (Hinds): '''Hinds's part starts off with some minor mini cube jump and orb timings. The mini UFO that follows by has a weird spam since it requires clicking three times in just 0.5 seconds. A small orb click of the mini cube and then followed by a mini ship four block straight fly that is easier since it's at triple speed. The mini ball after switch speeds, from mini to normal. Then a tight mini wave segment follows. Another mini cube jump orb timing and the player will enter a near-impossible triple speed straight fly that has spikes at the end of its hit-boxes. After that, there is some memorization cube and orbs timing and a small mini UFO pink orb spam, which is followed by a weird ball timing and jump orbs. Small mini ship section is less difficult than the one before that and goes into a mini UFO section that you just need to hit the orbs as the UFO goes through. A tight straight fly follows by that. Some weird mini cube timing and jump orbs end Hind's part. * '''82-83(?)% (Aurorus): '''Aurorus's part starts with a hard mini ball segment that features tricky timings and jump orb spam. * '''84-87% (Salaxium II): '''After that is Salaxium's part which is a mini UFO segment with pink orb timings, insanely tight spaces, and jumps that all require good timing. A mini ship sequence that you need to maneuver it perfectly is also a hard challenge. * '''88-92% (Komp II): '''Komp's part starts with a pretty decent triple speed cube timing and jump orb spam. His part is finished after the player has entered one of the tightest space wave segments ever. * '''93-100% (Salaxium III): '''Salaxium's part starts with a triple spike. The ship after that is not that bad, the cube timing also take just one click. The wave after is as tight as the one in Komp's part. A small cube orb click, and finally the SUPER TIGHT ball and SUPER LATE timing is the end of the level. Trivia *The level is free to copy. *The level contains 43,261 objects. *This has caused some controversy, as some think it was wrong to use NoClip to verify the level, like Cinci, who verified INNARDS (formerly a level said to be harder than Tartarus before Cinci verified the Unbuffed version of the level). *Sea thinks that Tartarus is not rate-worthy. *Mullsy has died at 97% on Tartarus. It is the worst fail ever on the level. *In Greek mythology, Tartarus is the deep abyss under the earth that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and is the prison for the Titans.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tartarus Walkthrough Related videos 's video announcing the release of Tartarus.]] 's Community Commentary about Tartarus.]] References Category:2.1 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels